Panavia Tornado IDS
Background The Panavia Tornado is a family of twin-engine, variable-sweep wing combat aircraft, which was jointly developed and manufactured by the United Kingdom, West Germany and Italy. There are three primary Tornado variants; the Tornado IDS (interdictor/strike) fighter-bomber, the suppression of enemy air defences Tornado ECR (electronic combat/reconnaissance) and the Tornado ADV (air defence variant) Interceptor aircraft. The Tornado was developed and built by Panavia Aircraft GmbH, a tri-national consortium consisting of British Aerospace (previously British Aircraft Corporation), MBB of West Germany, and Aeritalia of Italy. It first flew on 14 August 1974 and was introduced into service in 1979–1980. Due to its multirole nature, it was able to replace several different fleets of aircraft in the adopting air forces. The Royal Saudi Air Force (RSAF) became the only export operator of the Tornado in addition to the three original partner nations. A tri-nation training and evaluation unit operating from RAF Cottesmore, the Tri-National Tornado Training Establishment, maintained a level of international cooperation beyond the production stage. The Tornado was used by the Royal Air Force (RAF), Italian Air Force and RSAF during the 1991 Gulf War, in which the Tornado conducted many low-altitude penetrating strike missions. The Tornados of various operators were also used in conflicts in the former Yugoslavia during the Bosnian War and Kosovo War, the Iraq War, Libya during the Libyan civil war, as well as smaller roles in Afghanistan and Yemen. Including all variants, a total of 992 aircraft were built. Model Type - Panavia Tornado Class - Multi-role fighter Crew - 2 SDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 190 Main Body/fuselage 540 Wings (2) 220 Tailplanes (2) 175 Engines 160 AR - 11 Armour - Stops upto and including 22cal pistol rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Flying - Mach 2.34 at high altitude, mach 1.2 at low altitude Range - Combat Radius 1390km Altitude - 15240m (50000 ft) Statistics Height - 5.95m Length - 16.72m Width - 8.6-13.91m (swing wing span) Weight - 28 tons maximum, 13.89 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - 2× Turbo-Union RB199-34R Mk 103 afterburning turbofans Cost - million dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - 27mm autocannon (2) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - 2400m Damage - 6d6x10 per 10 round burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 180 rounds Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Hardpoints (11, 7 mian body, 2 per wing) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, anti-installation Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilot attacks Payload - 1 Lt HE or HE air to air missiles, 1 Lt HE or HE air to surface missile or 2 Lt HE Bombs or 1 HE Bomb Bonuses - +1 strike bonuses and penalities use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +12 dodge at level 6 and 12 +1 strike ranged Systems of Note Radar - Range of 200 miles (370km). Able to track upto 24 targets, display 18 targets and lock onto 6 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 200 miles Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +1 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Communications - range 500km, can beboosted by satellite uplink Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot and Radar Officer from damaged aircraft. References Used Wikipedia